Transformers: Retribution
by meisterprime
Summary: A team is sent to search for Optimus Prime and his crew. Will they succeed or find themselves fighting each other? Original story with all original characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that ****I came up with two years ago and hopefully I can get it finished. There are several fan made characters, so please don't use them without permission. Thank you. :) The badge of Shockwave is a perfect blend of Decepticon and Autobot symbols.  
**

****

****

**Autobot Underground Movement Base, Cybertron**

The small room was very crowded with the special elite force of the Autobot army, The Omnibots. Once a very small group only consisting of ten members it had grown to twenty-four, with each bot having a special ability completely unique to him or herself. The Omnibots were split into three groups, the best being a team that was simply called: Outcasts. A name that appropriately fit the team since neither bot in the Outcasts seemed to fit in with the Omnibots including their leader.

Strike, the leader of the group called: Freedom walked up to the front of the room and turned on the holographic projector. On the table where the sub-leaders and their second-in-commands sat a map of an unknown planet. Then a holographic pad was given to the two sub-leaders that sat at the table. One in particular quickly shook his head when he saw what was written.

"There is no way in Primus that I'm going to do this."

"There is no choice, Sonicblaze. We need Optimus Prime and his Autobots to help us out." Strike opened his pad and changed the image of the map to Optimus Prime's shuttle, dubbed the Ark, by many on Cybertron. "Two teams will be sent to search for Optimus Prime and his team. Those two teams are going to be Outcasts and Terror, lead by Sonicblaze and Mirror Blade." The map again switched to the unknown planet map after Strike was finished speaking.

Sonicblaze shook his head. "Mirror Blade will kill the Autobots, not help them."

The black robot quickly stood up from his seat at the table. "Say that again!"

"I said; 'You'll kill the Autobots, not help them.'"

"Why you little…" Mirror Blade jumped on the table causing everybody near Sonicblaze to scoot as far away as they could in the crowded room, including Sonicblaze's second-in-command, Beltline. "If you want to fight, then fight!"

"Enough!" Strike grabbed Mirror Blade's arm and tried to drag the thin-framed bot off the table, but had no luck. "Mimic, control your brother!"

Mimic, unlike his thin-framed brother was rather stocky and easily took down Mirror Blade by just picking him up and throwing him on the ground. Everybody in the room thought the brother's were going to start duking it out and made room accordingly. But the brother's just stared at each other till both turned away and headed back to their spots.

Strike then began to wonder about the decision made by the elders and Ultra Magnus. Why send two teams on a mission when they can't even stand each other? What was the purpose in that?

He took a deep, calming breath then took a pen and pointed it to a location on the map. "This is where the probe spotted the first signal. And this," He moved the pen allowing for a new section of the map to be highlighted. "This is where the second signal is."

"Did the shuttle split up?" Asked Blade Runner, a member of Outcasts.

"It appears that it might have. Which is the reason why we decided to send two teams. It will take quite some time to locate all of the missing Autobots." Strike lowered his pad and shook his head. "Unfortunately the equipment that we have won't be able to identify Autobot from Decepticon." He looked at Sonicblaze. "That is where you will have an advantage."

The Outcast commander glanced at a bot standing in the corner with his arms crossed. The bot, named Echo was nearly all black with only slight dark maroon highlights on his chest, arms and legs. His armor wasn't glossy, instead it was matte which made reflection off the surface much more difficult. He was built with stealth in mind which meant he had no optics. Instead, he had a thick metal visor that hid what remained of his optics casing. The plus about not having optics is he could sense sparks and many other things that he still wouldn't quite mention. All Sonicblaze knew he was one stealthy reconnaissance plane, which came in handy on numerous occasions.

Echo nodded his head. "I will do my best."

"Very well." Strike brought up two holographic shuttle images, one labeled Rebirth the other Hope. "Sonicblaze will be in charge of Rebirth and Mirror Blade, Hope." A few chuckles began to reverberate throughout the crowd which did get a smile from Strike. "I wasn't the one to pick the names. Anyway, the shuttles are large, they have to be to carry the medical bays and sonar finding equipment. Each team will be assigned a medic and a scientist picked from the Autobot ranks. Outcasts, you have Perceptor and Red Alert. Terror, you have Redline and Beaker."

Mirror Blade shook his head. "That isn't fair, Strike. They get the best and we get just rookies. What is up with that?"

Strike shrugged. "I don't know Mirror Blade I just give the orders."

"Great, just great." Mirror Blade leaned back in his seat to get a better look of the rookie, Redline who stood three seats away from him. "He looks a bit small."

"That's because he's a mini-bot." Strike sighed then looked around him at the Omnibots going on the mission. "This mission is vitally important to the Autobots. If none of the Omnibots contact us within a vorn, then I'm afraid all hope is lost." He glanced down at his pad then back up at the crowd before him. "The shuttles will leave in 0900. I wish you all the best of luck. Meeting is dismissed."

After the meeting Beltline ran up to catch up with his commander Sonicblaze, who apparently seemed to be in a great hurry even though there was plenty of time before the shuttle launch. Sonicblaze didn't even notice Beltline as he walked at his side. It took the mini-bot to finally slam into a bot much bigger than him for the commander to notice his presence.

"You okay, Beltline?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beltline shook his head briefly to get back in focus. "Listen sir, this mission they are talking about, it's suicide."

Sonicblaze nodded his head. "Yes it is. You have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not sir." Beltline dodged another Autobot and had to run to keep up with his commander. "But sir, is it possible. If the probes are true that means that Optimus Prime and the other bots are scattered all over that planet." He sighed then shook his head. "Don't want to sound too morbid sir, but there will be plenty of body parts to throw us off. What then?"

"Gather them up and hope to Primus that we find the owner." Sonicblaze paused in the hallway to look at the youngest second-in-command in the Autobot forces. "Don't think too hard, Beltline. Just relax and get yourself ready for the launch."

Beltline nodded. "Of course, sir."

Sonicblaze began to walk down the hall, his mind on other things then the mission. Just a few vorns ago he was told about the experiments that was done on most of his team. Experiments that made him shiver just thinking about them. Sure he was tested beyond what he could tolerate, but thinking that Beltline and Echo went through the same slag he did it just seemed to him that the Decepticons are crossing too far over that fine line.

He glanced at the small bot by his side, and minus the large cannons on each of his small shoulders, he looked relatively normal. One would never guess that the mini-bot had enough power in him to level Darkmount. It was amazing to see Beltline in action, but it was also spark retching. Every time the bot would use his attack he would go into instant stasis lock. Thus the reason why Beltline only fired his cannons twice since they were brutally attached to his body by Shockwave, several vorns ago.

"Sonicblaze sir, Perceptor and Red Alert is waiting inside your room. They will like to talk to you." Said Blade Runner, the oldest mech in their team as he stepped up to Sonicblaze's side.

"Very well, tell them I will be with them in two breems." He patted Beltline on the shoulder. "You're a good bot, Beltline. Don't second guess yourself."

Beltline paused at his commander's words, kinda shocked that Sonicblaze would say something like that. Sonicblaze hardly ever said encouraging words to the bots under his command, instead he rather show gratitude in simple gestures like an extra five breems of break time or extra energon after a rough battle. So, getting a verbal praise from his commander was something that Beltline had to except with open arms.

Blade Runner smiled down at the small bot. "That means something, Beltline."

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda eerie though."

"Why you say that?"

Beltline shrugged. "Well, we're going on that mission tonight. Just seems like he knows that we might not make it."

"Don't worry yourself. We've been on worse." Blade Runner nodded his head at Echo who was making his way down the hall by running his hand against the wall. Many bots in the Autobot forces knew not to mess with him when doing this. They knew if they did they would face the wrath of Sonicblaze or another team member from Outcasts. "What do you think of all of this, Echo?"

"Could be worse." Echo leaned against the wall and shrugged his massive shoulders. "At least we'll be away from Shockwave for awhile."

"Here, here!" Redline, who was smaller then Beltline came up to them smiling. "It's an honor to work along side your team, Beltline."

"Thank you." Beltline shook the bot's hand then patted his shoulder. "You should get yourself ready. It's going to be a long trip."

Redline very excitedly nodded his head. "Right. I get right on that. Thanks."

When the young bot left Beltline had to laugh. "Was I like that when I first started?"

"Luckily, no." Blade Runner checked the clock on his arm then grinned. "Time to get ready team."

Deep in the shadows of Territory 13 a lone figure stood, waiting for someone that would make the trip to that unknown planet more tolerable. The figure needed to know for a fact why he was being sent. It made no sense to him that his team would be picked over Strike's. What was he really going to do? Why pick him?

"You came." Said a scratchy voice behind him. "Don't turn around. Just listen. Your mission is to intercept and destroy all remaining Autobots. Please, take out your hand." When the figure did as he was told he felt something cool get placed in his hands. "This is very deadly. So, deadly in fact one drop of it can kill all your team. Understand?"

"Understood." The figure brought his hand forward so he could see the cylindrical shape and biohazard sign. "What is this?"

"Something that all Transformers fear. I am going to place three more vials on the ground behind you. Be very careful with this. One drop and you could be dead."

"Very well. Thank you for your help." A cackle made the figure to quickly spin around to see who was really there, but he didn't see anything. Instead at his boots laid three more vials, just a little bigger then what he carried in his hands. He picked them up, noticing what he didn't notice before: the badge of Shockwave. "Clever."  
  
**Several Vorns Later**

The planet came into view, a planet so beautiful Sonicblaze had to check to see if he had the right coordinates. When he was sure he nodded his head and stood from his command chair to look around him at his light crew. The only bots that weren't in stasis were Beltline and Naito, the rest of the crew were below deck in stasis pods. Soon, they will be awakened for a hunt that could take vorns.

"Sir, Mirror Blade's ship is closing in fast." Said a bewildered Naito. "He seems to be arming his rifles."

"What!" Sonicblaze quickly ran to the control console and tried to get hold of Mirror Blade. After five failed attempts he slammed his hand on the keyboard. "Slag it!"

"Warning, warning!" Screeched the on-line computer, Zero-1. "Evasive action, evasive action. Locked, locked!"

"I know that!" Sonicblaze sat down in his commander chair and pulled the shoulder bars over him till they locked in place. "Beltline, eject the decoys!"

"Right!" Beltline swiveled in his chair to another console and punched a button. "Decoys are a go!" He then spun all the way around to face Sonicblaze. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Pray to Primus it does!" Sonicblaze cursed under his breath as his ship rocked from a hit. "What the slag does he think he's doing?"

"Sir, we have life forms on the planet. I repeat, we have life forms on the planet."

"Slag it!" Sonicblaze grabbed hold of the armrests as his ship rocked again. "Set new coordinates, Zero-1. In case of crash landing, find a secure, empty location to land!"

"Shield, sixty-five percent and decreasing rapidly!" Shouted Naito. "Sir, we need to do something!"

Sonicblaze grabbed hold of the wheel in front of him, taking full control of the ship. "Naito, Beltline get ready!"

"Get ready for what, sir!"

"We're taking Mirror Blade down with us!" Sonicblaze grunted as he pulled the ship hard to his left. "Hang on!"

**One Thousand Years Later**

A soldier, with his sleeves rolled up and a cigarette in his mouth walked the perimeter of the archeological sight, wondering why he was really here. It wasn't like the dig was happening on third-world soil where looters were something to worry about. This dig is in the middle of nowhere right on the border of California and Arizona. What could be out here to worry about?

He studied the horizon, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. There will be nothing out strange this far out from civilization. He took a deep breath then turned to take a glance at the massive dig that was taking place by a private company. A company with enough money to tear him away from the Army to stand guard. And over what? A pile of junk?

"I have something!" A man a few years younger then the soldier waved for another man of the same age to come to him. "It's not a comet!"

This caused the soldier to quickly spin around to see what was really being uncovered by the team. There, something glistened as the sun hit it. But it was just suppose to be an archeological dig. This was now turning more into a scientific dig. Now, it made sense as to why he was here. More then likely this dig was sponsored by the very government that gave him his weekly checks.

"Bring in the back hoe!" The man with the glasses shook his head in disbelief. "Can't believe we've found it, Buddy!"

Buddy smiled back. "The myths say it was a comet, but this doesn't look like no debris from a falling rock." He lightly brushed some loose dirt to show the shiny metallic service underneath. "I just remembered something. Come with me, Charlie!"

As the two men ran off, the soldier glanced around him to see that the only people around were the two person crew operating the back hoe. He was very curious to see what was inside the deep hole on the side of the mountain, but would he risk a discharge for it. Well, if he got a discharge then he will never be allowed to fight in Vietnam. Then he will never climb up the ranks of the Army.

"What the hell. The worse that can happen is I get yelled at." The soldier slung his rifle on his shoulder then made his way down the slope towards the dig. As he got closer he could see how large this object really was. It was at least three stories tall. "Damn."

"You think so too, mister?" Said the back hoe operator. "I don't know what it is, but I really don't want to know. I'm just paid to dig."

The soldier placed his hand on the shiny service, surprised to feel a cold metallic surface. "Whatever it is, it's not made by nature." He cleaned off some dirt to find, a rivet line. "Holy shit!"

"What are you doing here!" Yelled Buddy. "You should be guarding the area!"

The soldier raised his hands. "Sorry, I was just really curious."

"Well, get away before you contaminate the sight."

"Right." The soldier quickly took a step back, his curiosity now higher then ever. Whatever was inside that mountain had to be something big, so big that they had to hide it from even him. _Hmmm….Wonder what it could be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Emergency stasis complete."

Beltline's optics flashed open at the sudden rush of energon that ran throughout his entire system. At first he didn't know what had happened to him. All he knew was that he awoke after a very long stasis. But why? What had happened to him that would take his inner-computer so long to repair? And where was everybody else?

He tried to get up, but found it impossible to do. "What the slag?" He tried once again, this time a loud metallic wrenching sound came from his chest, followed by a wave of pain. He didn't want to look, but he had to to see what had happened to him. And when he did he dropped his head. "Great, just great."

A large piece of metal, possibly a brace from the hull somehow found it's way straight through his chest. Lucky for him the piece just missed his spark cavity and the many tubes that connected to it and the cannons on his shoulders. But it still wasn't comfortable.

Very slowly he attempted to pull the piece out, realizing rather quickly that his arms weren't long enough. "Well, this sucks oil."

He flashed his lights on hoping to catch a glimpse of his teammates and when he did he was slightly disappointed. Naito, who usually sat next to him was now on his back, his boots sticking straight up into the air. He didn't appear to be damaged which was a good thing. He then turned his head towards Sonicblaze to see the commander slouched over, his left arm completely ripped off at the shoulder.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Beltline shifted in his seat, trying very hard to ignore the pain in his chest. "Zero-1, turn on now!" When the computer didn't respond Beltline slammed his fist onto the armrest. "Slag it! Turn on now!"

Zero-1's lights suddenly came on and as they did Beltline got to see the full extent of the damage done to the decent size shuttle. "In Primus' name what had happened to us?"

The sudden shift in the dirt caused Charlie Cooper to quickly run away from the mountain for fear of a mudslide. He didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, the whole mountain side seemed to be caving inward. That was very odd. If anything it should be causing an avalanche. With this, it meant there's an empty space behind the rock. And a large one at that.

"Everybody stand back!" Charlie scrambled up a large pile of dirt then watched as the whole side of the mountain caved in on itself. When it was finished he slid down to check out the damage. "Buddy, what do you think had happened?"

Buddy shrugged. "I have no idea." He waved for the back hoe to come back in, to start cleaning up the pile of dirt that was in their way. "I hope the cave in didn't damage anything important."

"Well, if it did then we go home early." With a wave of his hand the back hoe stopped, allowing him to step into the small pit that it had made. "I see something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He picked up the small fragment and brushed the dirt off. "It's metal." He lifted it closer to his face to see the fine grooves of crafted, steel? But that can't be possible. Can it?

"Let me see it." Buddy took it away from Charlie and shook his head. "Amazing."

Charlie gave a nod of his head. "Yes, it is. I have never seen anything like it before." He smiled broadly. "Let's start digging again."

In another shuttle many miles away another Autobot awoke, with one thing on his mind: his mission. He slowly got up from his command chair, his mechanical body still trying to rid itself of any damages sustained in the crash. His energon began to boil just thinking about what had happened to him and his crew. That stupid Sonicblaze, he will definitely pay for what he did.

He tightened his fist as he looked around at the wreckage that was once his team's shuttle. Nearly everything inside the command room was bent, broken, or shattered. Wonder if the on-line computer still functioned? Well, only one way to find out.

"Zero-3, release probe." Mirror Blade stepped to the main console and slammed his hand hard onto one of the many panels. "Slag it!" He glanced around to see his crew in emergency stasis lock. "I guess it's up to me to find Sonicblaze."

His soldier instincts told him that something was seriously wrong, really wrong. With small, slight movements as not to scare the civilians he got his M-16 rifle ready to fire. Even though everything appeared normal, the air told him otherwise. But what was going to happen? All he could think about was that another cave in could happen. Except the problem was he felt that a dark, evil presence was drawing closer and closer towards them.

"Hold the back hoe, I believe we've got something here!" Shouted Buddy as he pulled his boonie hat tighter to his head. "Yep, we definitely have something. Check this out!"

The soldier leaned forward just enough to see a large flat surface within the rock of the mountain. The surface almost appeared to be made out a solid piece of metal. But how can that be? Didn't the guys say this site was over a thousand years old? Then what did this mean? Surely the Native Americans couldn't have done something like this. It would have taken them several months, if not years to build a structure this large.

Charlie ran down the deep slope with a smile on his face. "This is amazing! What do you think it is?"

"I see why it caved in, Charlie." Buddy pointed to a large hole halfway filled in by dirt. "There's a structure here, no doubt about it." He held up a large flash light. "Do you want to check it out?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Definitely. Let's go."

The soldier watched as the men disappeared into the cave wondering what they will find once inside. Unfortunately he will never know since he was here only for security and nothing else.

"Well, I guess it's about time for our break, Leroy." Said the back hoe operator.

Leroy gave a nod of his head. "Sure thing." He looked up at the soldier. "How about it son, take a fifteen?"

The soldier shook his head. "I've got to stand guard."

"Son, you're going to wear yourself thin. Now get on over here and rest up."

The soldier did need a smoke and a fifteen minute break couldn't hurt. After all they were in the middle of a desert, what could possibly happen?

He took the cigarette pack out of his left front pocket with a smile. "I guess you're right." He sat down on a boulder as he took a long drag off the cigarette. He then tilted his head up towards the sky as he exhaled the smoke. "I doubt anything will happen anyway."

Once he stepped inside the cave's entrance Charlie soon realized that it wasn't built by nature. All around them were what appeared to be wires hanging from the ceiling and debris that didn't appear to be a thousand years old. What was around them seemed to be almost futuristic in nature. He shone his light onto the ground to see something that got him to snap his head at Buddy.

"Do you see this?" He picked up a very small fragment of metal. "What is this?"

Buddy knelt next to Charlie, perplexed. "What the hell is this place?"

Charlie swept his flash light around to see that the room they were in was very large, at least thirty feet by thirty feet. But what blew him away was the height. There was at least fifty feet of space before the ceiling, and why would that be? Why have that large of an opening?

"This is very strange. Very strange indeed." Charlie slowly stood to get a good look at his surroundings. "What does this mean?"

Buddy shook his head. "No clue" He swept his light around the room twice before he stopped it at a large black hole in front of them. "Wonder what's that way?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on."

The cargo bay door wouldn't open for Mirror Blade so he had to think of another way to get out of the shuttle. He went to every room looking for a weakness in the hull and when he didn't find any he took out his energon sword. With it in his right hand he walked back to the cargo door where he slammed the blade straight through the wall. As he did so he soon realized that there was something rather thick on the other side and his blade wouldn't budge. But what could it be?

"Slag it!" He pulled his blade out and then tried again. "Come on!"

After the first few failed attempts he took the time to cut a hole into the metal haul and once he was halfway through he grabbed an edge with his hands to pry it open. The jagged metal dug deep into his palms, but he ignored the pain to finish his task. By the time he pulled the large piece of metal aside, energon was dripping freely from the deep, jagged cuts in his hands.

His shoulders dropped when he saw a large, solid object in his path. He rested his right hand on the cool service, very curious as to what it was. It was like no material he has ever seen on Cybertron. What was it? And why couldn't his sword go through it?

"Fascinating." He ran his hand along the service, leaving an energon trail till he found a large crack in the object. "Oh, what is this?" He could feel a slight breeze on his hand. "Very interesting."

He quickly looked around for a thin piece of metal and when he found what he was looking for he jammed it straight into the crack and began to lean to the side. He could hear the object cracking as it began to move slowly. It took him a few times of prying to get a space big enough for him to squeeze through.

Once he was out and into the open he had to adjust his optics at the sudden brightness. Where the slag was he? He began to scan around, but quickly noticed that the area around him was as barren as Cybertron. But unlike Cybertron this place had life. His sensors told him that. The only problem is, he couldn't see any.

"Computer, scan for any sign of the Outcasts." The computer inside his head took over his optic system and began to scan for any Cybertronian life signature. At last a beep and coordinates told him exactly where to go. "Excellent."

After his smoke break the soldier began to patrol once again, this time keeping on the alert. He felt that something very bad was going to happen. His soldier's instincts told his gut that he should leave this place, that it was no longer safe. Problem is, his mind couldn't see anything wrong. In his peripheral vision all he could see were mesas and tumbleweeds. Nothing to be too worried about. Then why did he feel this way?

He took out another cigarette, hoping it will calm his nervous stomach. As he took a deep, long drag he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned that way to see an object quickly approaching them. He squinted to see what appeared to be a sports car racing towards them. How odd was that?

He raised his machine gun as the car got closer and closer. "Who goes there!"

The car didn't stop, instead it seemed to have picked up speed. Now the soldier was really beginning to worry. What was going on here? How could this sports car handle the rough, desert terrain? Better yet, why was it coming here?

"Stop the car!" The soldier aimed his rifle at the on coming car. "Stop, now!"

The back hoe operator ran up to him, shock on his old face. "What's going on, lad?"

The soldier ignored the older man. "Please, stop the car now!" He took one step forward and as he did the car jumped into the air. "What the hell?" While in mid-air the car contorted itself till it took on a humanoid shape. "Oh, #$!"

The car, who now appeared to be a very large robot glared down at them. "What are you?" His voice rumbled across them like a thunder clap. "Answer me!"

The old man next to the soldier buckled to his knees as he grabbed his chest. "My heart!"

"#$!" The soldier aimed his rifle right above the robot's glowing red eyes. "What do you want!"

"I want what is in there." The robot pointed at the sight where the other older man was hiding, behind the back hoe. "Now step aside."

An alert sounded inside his head, causing the young bot to quickly look around. A Deception was near by, just outside the shuttle by the sound of the warning. The problem is he was the only one capable of fighting back, which wasn't good at all. He was, after all still impaled onto the chair he was sitting in.

"Slag it!" He grimaced and began to lift himself up. "Oh slag, this really hurts!"

After what seemed to take several cycles he finally got himself up with a wrenching, metallic sound. Energon flowed freely from his open wound till his internal repair systems kicked on. He stood there for awhile to make sure the energon stopped.

He took out his rifle then glanced around him once more, hoping that his teammates some how miraculously woke up from their stasis lock. He shouldn't have been disappointed when he saw them still sitting, damaged in their seats. He wanted help, unfortunately help won't be there for him.

Slowly he began to inch towards the cargo bay, his rifle out in front of him. He walked down the long, dark corridor, the only light coming from the lights on his boots. The light played havoc with the shadows and his optics began to imagine beings that weren't there. He had to focus or else he would be caught completely by surprise. And he definitely didn't want that to happen, especially being the only Autobot able to walk around.

He reached the cargo bay expecting another dark room and was surprised to see a thin sliver of light right next to the large door. Odd, that area was suppose to be the hull. They must have crashed very hard to rip a hole in the thick armor. But it also meant that they were now defenseless to any Decepticon attack.

He calmed down his nerves and headed to the light, hoping a Decepticon wasn't going to greet him. With his rifle pointed at the hole he peered through it and was greeted by a large hand reaching out to grab him.

"Slag it!" Beltline took a quick step back and began to fire. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mirror Blade!"

"I have orders!" Hissed the leader of Terror. "Come here, you filthy Autobot!"

"You're insane!" Beltline stumbled backwards, towards the stasis pods. "What made you betray us, Mirror Blade?"

"That is not your concern." Mirror Blade began to pull at the metal, trying to get the hole big enough for him to get through. That was when Beltline noticed the energon dripping from Mirror Blade's hands. "You will not awake Prime!"

"#$!"

Beltline quickly spun around to see a frail being sitting against the wall with his arms shielding his face. Fear quickly rose in Beltline. What the slag was this? And what is it doing in the cargo bay? He turned back to Mirror Blade to see the Terror leader had almost gotten through. He quickly turned back to the frail creature to see he wasn't alone. Another creature sat not too far from him, his arms tight to his chest, his face showing complete shock. He didn't know what these creatures were, but he did see the resemblance that they had with Cybertronians.

"What the slag are you doing here?"

The one creature with his arms to his chest shook his head. "We just wanted to see what was in here. If we did anything wrong, I'm sorry."

"Slag it!" Beltline spun around when he heard something crash to the floor behind him. "Mirror Blade, there are innocent creatures here! Leave now!"

"Then I will kill them like the others."

"Others?" Beltline turned to see the one shielding his face drop his arms in despair. "Why Mirror Blade, they did nothing to you!"

"On the contrary. One of those creatures began firing at me." He sneered at Beltline. "This should be an easy kill."

"That is where you are wrong."

Beltline spun around to see his commander, Sonicblaze standing in the doorway, his good right hand clutching his badly damaged arm socket. The taller Autobot towered over Beltline, his optics staring at the dark figure of Mirror Blade. Then his optics glanced down at the creatures, his face showing his distaste.

"Beltline, take them to safety. Then check on the others that might be outside."

"Right." Beltline turned to the creatures to see them slowly standing up. "Let's go."

The pain is what awoke him from a very deep sleep, pain so deep it felt his whole body was on fire. He tried to move, but that just caused the pain to increase. He opened his eyes to see dirt and blood. Was it his blood?

"Help." His voice was very weak, but he could see his breath hitting the dirt which was a good sign for him. It showed he was still alive. "Somebody help."

He slowly rolled onto his back which didn't help with his breathing at all. In fact it seemed to have made it worse as his lungs began to gasp for air. His eye sight began to turn real blurry, causing the coming sunset and sky to blend into one image. He knew he was dying, knew that any second with each breath he took could possibly be his final.

He took a deep breath and began to violently cough. He didn't know what had happened to him and as he tried to remember his mind wanted to slip into unconscious. And he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep, knowing if he did then he might never wake up.

After what seemed like hours he finally decided to give up, knowing he was just delaying the inevitable. He closed his eyes and began to relax his body as best as the pain allowed. He could feel his mind slowly slipping away and just as he was about to allow his eyes to roll back into his head he heard something to his right. Footsteps so heavy he could feel the ground vibrating underneath him.

"Whose there?" He turned his head to see a large, metallic figure walking over to him. "No...please..."

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of you." The figure knelt and gently scooped him up. "Everything will be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

After the darker bot left Charlie pushed his glasses back up on the ridge of his nose and shook his head at what was happening. They just wanted to see what was inside the mountain, they never suspected this. These were aliens, but unlike the ones on the sci-fi movies they weren't just one shape. They appeared to be as different as any human is to another human. What made them really unique was their metallic skin and their glowing eyes. That alone made them appear very intimidating.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the bot with no left arm. "It's not safe for you."

Buddy got a quizzical look on his face. "You speak English?"

"What is English?" The bot shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You need to get to a safe spot."

Charlie gave a quick nod. "You don't have to ask me twice."

They slowly headed to where the smaller robot had pointed to earlier and Charlie was surprised to see that they were heading to a very wide hallway. Gradually they both began to walk down the corridor, careful not to trip on any  
debris.

The sight before them was quickly turning into something rather spectacular. So incredible in fact, if the government got wind of this it will most likely be ripped apart for experimentation then blown up to hide the secrets that lay within this structure. They knew for now that whatever this is, will have to be kept secret. No matter what lay within this place they couldn't tell anybody. Especially their family and friends.

"What do you think, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head. "It's unbelievable. I wonder if there is any more of them." His voice faded as they reached a large, brightly lit room. "Oh, #$."

The room appeared as though a hurricane had blown through it. What was really surprising was the robot laying on the ground, his feet sticking straight up into the air. The robot was a little smaller then the one that was missing the arm and the only difference between them was his much thinner, black frame. Wonder why he didn't wake up like the others?

Curious Charlie slowly took a step toward the large robot, expecting for it to jump straight at him. And when it didn't move he knelt down to see a large hole in the robot's shoulder that appeared, by the singed edges, to have been caused by a burning object. It looked rather painful, if the robots did feel pain that is.

"I wonder what happened to him." Buddy began to study the injury with a smile. "This is amazing though. I have never seen anything like this before."

"Get away from him." Charlie spun around to see the bot with no arm standing in the large doorway. "When everything clears, you two will have to leave."

Buddy nodded. "Understood."

"Sonicblaze, we have a problem!" The smaller bot ran in cradling a man in army fatigues in his arms. "He's badly hurt."

"We have no way of dealing with this, Beltline."

"What! Can't you see he's badly injured!" Charlie ran up to the robot that was called Beltline and ordered for him to lay the man gently on the floor. "What had happened to him?"

Beltline shrugged. "Don't know, I just found him this way." The robot's glowing eyes actually appeared sympathetic. "What can we do to help him?"

"We need a doctor…"

Sonicblaze quickly shook his head at Charlie's suggestion. "No, I can't allow that."

"But if he doesn't get a doctor soon, he'll die!" Said Buddy as he shook his head. "How can you allow that to happen?"

"Maybe Red Alert can help this creature out. Or even Perceptor." Suggested the small robot.

"No, we have far more important things to take care of." Sonicblaze took one last look at the distorted body of the human and went to the main control panel. "We have a mission. Or did you forget that, Beltline?"

"I didn't forget." Beltline shook his head. "Can't you see though, if we help him then maybe the humans can help us in return."

Sonicblaze huffed. "What can they do? As you can see they don't do to well in combat."

"Then maybe we can make suits for them."

All them turned around to see a very wobbly, red and white robot with a rocket launcher perched on his right shoulder. He appeared to be uninjured, though he was rather jumpy. Just one sound from behind him nearly made him soar to the ceiling in fear. This got a chuckle from Beltline and Sonicblaze.

"It isn't funny! You never know what could happen to you!" The robot stepped into the command room to take a look at the injured human. "What happened to him?"

"He's injured and needs help!" Charlie shook his head. "Can you do anything for him!"

"I have never worked on anything like this before. I don't know if I can do it."

"Then he's just going to die!?" Charlie screamed.

"I'm sorry, but we have far bigger things to worry about." Sonicblaze turned to the dazed robot. "Red Alert, revive Naito. Once he's functioning, tell him to find Prime and the other Autobots."

"Right." Red Alert pointed to Sonicblaze's shoulder. "What about your injury?"

Sonicblaze shrugged. "I'm fine for now. Just take care of the others."

Mirror Blade stormed into his shuttle, surprised to see that Zero-3 had turned on the power. He went immediately to the stasis pods to see that every bot on his team escaped unscathed. Quickly he went and began to punch a button on every pod to awaken his team. It will only take a few nanoseconds for his crew to awaken from their stasis sleep mode and then he will debrief them on their real mission. While the computers did their job he went back into the control room to check on the crew there.

There was only two bots in the room, Redline and Firestorm, both in stasis in their seats. Firestorm is a must for the team, but what did Redline bring that was so useful to him? All he knew about the young Autobot was the fact he was a medic in training. He didn't know what Redline was capable of doing in battle and if he had any special abilities. He had to have something unique or else he wouldn't have had qualified for the Omnibots. Unfortunately, Mirror Blade didn't trust him. He won't till he saw him in battle.

"Where are we, sir?" Asked a voice from behind.

"A planet called Earth." Mirror Blade turned around to see Trigger, the team's sniper. "How are the bots?"

Trigger shrugged. "Nothing new to report. Do you want me to look at the crew in the command center?"

"Wake up Firestorm, as for that Redline, let him lay there for awhile."

Trigger shook his head. "He wouldn't have made the team, sir if he was weak."

"Why do you think that, Trigger?" Mirror Blade began to walk back to the command room. "He just got out of the Academy! How could he possibly have had any experience with fighting!"

"I was just saying, sir!" Trigger stepped over some debris to get to Firestorm. "And besides, he's our medic. And obviously," He glanced down at the mangled body of the main flier in the group. "We need one."

"You once trained to become a medic. Am I right, Trigger?"

"Once. I'm a sniper, Mirror Blade. I take lives, not save them."

Mirror Blade shook his head then waved his arm at the younger Autobot. "Very well, but he's going to be your responsibility."

Darkness. That is all that he could see, but he did sense somebody next to him. The beat of their spark reverberating in a nice, slow rhythm. The spark was that of Blade Runner, a very old and very wise Autobot. Knowing he was alive did bring hope that everybody else on the team was alive as well. Now the question was, was anybody damaged?

"Hello?" He slowly lifted his head to see if anybody noticed the movement. "Blade Runner, are you okay?"

"Yeah, how about you Echo?"

Echo nodded his head. "Doing all right, considering I have no idea where we crash landed at." He gradually got up, noticing quickly that his body was very low on energon. "Do you know where we are?"

"I heard that we are on a planet called Earth. Other then that, I don't know."

"Interesting." Echo stepped out of the pod, his legs a bit wobbly. "How is the rest of the team?"

"From what I gather there are a few that are damaged, but nothing too serious." He could feel as Blade Runner took hold of his arm. "Here, let me help you to the infirmary."

With Blade Runner's guidance Echo made his way to the infirmary where he noticed something very different. Something else was in the room, something that had slow, irregular beating. And with each beat he vaguely could see a shape. What was this strange object and why was it so small?

"Echo, come over here and sit down." Perceptor stepped up to his left side and directed him across the room. "I see you aren't damaged."

"What is that on the table over there?" Echo couldn't help but stare at the very strange creature. "Its spark, it's not like ours."

"No, Echo it isn't. The creature is called a human, they inhabit this planet." Blade Runner patted Echo's shoulder. "This one is very badly injured. Two more were killed and two are alive, and are right now in the control room with Naito, Sonicblaze and Red Alert."

"Interesting." Echo stepped up to the creature and placed his hand gently on it. He felt a sticky, warm liquid on his hand which smelled almost metallic. "What is wrong with him?"

"Mirror Blade tried to slice him up." Blade Runner's voice showed his anger. "There's really nothing we can do for him. Sonicblaze won't get a human medic for him. So, unfortunately he's going to die a slow, painful death."

"That's not fair. Is there anything we can do for the human?"

"Red Alert has never worked on such a fragile creature before." He could hear the older Autobot sigh. "Perceptor would like to try, but Sonicblaze won't allow him to."

"Why not? Is it because of the mission?"

"Yep, we actually have a hit on a spark several miles from here. We are going to send a team to check it out. And well, you're going to be on that team Echo."

Echo nodded his head. "I understand. What are we going to do about energon?"

"Sonicblaze is talking to the humans right now." He could hear Blade Runner turn then take a few steps away from Echo. "Well, let Perceptor take care of you. You need to be in good condition for the mission."

"Very well." Echo reached out for the frail creature again, the beat coming from it getting weaker and weaker. "I hope we get help for it soon. It appears to be fading quickly."

"Don't worry, we will." Blade Runner patted Echo's broad shoulder. "Now take care of yourself."

It was strange to be in the room with the robots, it almost appeared as though Charlie and Buddy were in a land of giants. The room was built for the robots which meant the chairs and tables were very large. In order to even sit down or use any of the consoles Buddy or Charlie will have to get a ladder. And then there was the sheer size of the shuttle. It was massive. So massive in fact that Buddy had asked one of the bots to write down a map just in case either one of them got lost while walking around.

Right now Charlie was studying the map to see where the infirmary was so he could see how the soldier was doing. He hated not able to do anything, especially when a man was in serious trouble. What made it worse was he could do something about it. He had a friend that was in medical school right now and was actually an intern in an emergency room. If only he could call him up and get him to come here then maybe, just maybe the soldier could make it.

"It seems that they don't care, Charlie." Buddy lit a cigarette then glanced at the entrance to the command center. He took a long, deep drag then blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "So, what does that mean to us?"

Charlie's shoulders slumped at the sudden realization of what Buddy had just said. What did that mean for them? Did these robots plan to kill them once they had the information they needed? Or were they now prisoners to these robots? Destined to a life of hard work and possibly fighting for the robots. What if they did have to fight? What will they be armed with?

"#$." Charlie shook his head. "What will that mean for us?"

Very heavy footsteps approached the command center and at first Charlie had thought it was Blade Runner, the older robot of the group, if that was actually possible. Instead a very large, black robot came walking into the command center, his hand gently grazing the door as he stepped in.

The robot was massive with wings that hung on his back like a moth. His body shape showed he had immense power and yet could be very agile. He had several dents and scrapes in his armor, especially near the knees and shins. As though he ran into items on a regular, day to day basis. So, why didn't he have eyes like the others? Why did he have the metal plate?

"That's one big #$ robot." Buddy took a step back as the robot took a step forward. "Why is he so big?"

The robot's head quickly turned towards them. "You must be the humans that Blade Runner told me about." He stuck out his hand as though he wanted to shake. "My name is Echo."

Charlie slowly reached out and shook the massive hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Charlie and this here is Buddy." He pulled his hand away in disgust. Blood, and lot's of it was caked on the robot's palm. "I take it you saw the sergeant."

"That's the injured human, correct?"

"Yeah, how is he?" Charlie wiped his palm on the side of his pants, disgusted at this robot for not knowing what he had on his hand. "Can you show us the infirmary so we can see him?"

Echo nodded. "Sure thing. Follow me."

As they entered into the large corridor Charlie noticed something he didn't notice before, a railing. A smooth pipe ran straight down the long hall, curving around corners, and stopping at doors. He only noticed it because Echo was using it to maneuver his way around the massive ship. So, they catered to his special need. How interesting.

"Why can't you see?" Charlie watched as Echo ran his fingers on a panel by each door. "Were you, uh, built blind?"

Echo's shoulders seemed to have sunk. "I was built like any other Decepticon, but for some reason only known to Primus I had an Autobot spark. Megatron and Shockwave didn't like that, so they made me suffer." His left hand went to his face and lightly rubbed the metallic visor. "They decided to make me the best sniper a Cybertronian can be."

Buddy flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Sorry to hear that, man." He blew smoke out of his mouth and shook his head. "So, you can't see?"

"No, but I have a sonar system that helps a bit." Echo rubbed his hand on a plaque and stopped. "This is it. I wish I could help the human, but I can't."

"Thanks." Charlie glanced at Buddy then stepped into the room to see only three robots walking around the room, all of them ignoring a small, prone figure on a large, metallic table. "Buddy, they act as though he isn't even there?"

Charlie quickly ran to the table, to see blood dripping over the edge. He tried very hard to see the soldier, but it was no use. The table was too tall.

"Can anybody help him!" Shouted Charlie. "Anybody!"

"Enough!" Sonicblaze stepped pass Charlie to take a look at the sergeant. "We can't do anything for him."

"But we can." Charlie pleaded. "I have a friend that's a doctor, he can fix him up."

Sonicblaze shook his head. "I can't trust him."

"Why can't you? This man, is going to die!"

A red and white robot nodded his head. "Sonicblaze, having a human medic aboard will come in handy. Especially if we are to have the humans help us."

"We can't trust the humans, Red Alert."

"You can trust my friend, Sonicblaze!"

Sonicblaze shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, fine. But if he even does anything stupid, he will suffer the consequences."

The telephone ringing snapped Terry Williams from his studies and he let out a curse. Who would be calling him at this time of the night? Better be something important. He grumbled as he went to snatch the phone up.

"This better be important." He said upon answering.

"It is, Terry. Listen, this is Charlie. You remember that dig me and Buddy went on?"

Terry rubbed his face, irratated. "Yes, and now you need a medic. Am I right?" When Charlie agreed he shook his head. "Get the military to cover that. I got to keep studying."

"I can't! Listen, you're the only one I can trust right now." His friend's voice seemed frantic. "Look, we have a seriously injured man. He's near death's bed. Gives you field training..."

Terry violently shook his head. "I had plenty of that in Vietnam. Can I tell you step by step on how to treat..."

His friend cursed, a rarity for Charlie. "Just come down here. And don't tell anybody! If you do, it could get all of us killed."

Terry's heart began to race. "What on Earth did you get involved with Charlie?"

"Actually it's something not from Earth. You'll see once you get here. Bring anything you need for major surgery. See you in a few hours."

As Terry hung up the phone he rubbed his face, his mind still trying to figure out what he had just got himself involved in. He knew he could fully trust Charlie and his decisions, which meant there was a man that needed him. He took a deep breath, went and closed his textbooks and began to pack his things. If Charlie was true he'll need to stop at the local clinic for supplies.

**Two Days Later**

The mission had been put on hold as the Outcasts began to rebuild, starting with the command room. To Sonicblaze's amazement the humans also helped out, though they couldn't do much they were able to clean up. And just within a couple of days the Rebirth shuttle was looking rather good. He even began to place his men in two bot groups to help patrol the perimeter around the shuttle. Life, though never normal for him was beginning to take on some form of discipline, not seen even on their days back at Cybertron. It was actually kind of nice.

"Sir, nothing new to report."

Beltline stepped into the command room, his new armor glistening in the shuttles dim lighting. Everybody on board had gotten new alt-modes to better match the vehicles that were found on Earth. The alt-mode for Beltline: a 1966 Ford Mustang. Which suited the mini-bot just fine. Though the missile launchers on Beltline's shoulders did not fit comfortably inside their new casings, which did seem to cause a bit of discomfort for the little Autobot, especially when he transformed.

"Good. How is the human?"

"Thanks to the human doctor the soldier is doing rather well." Beltline studied the screen in front of him that showed a flashing light near what appeared to be a mountainous region. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's somebody all right." Sonicblaze crossed his arms. "But who, we can't tell until we get there."

"Should we order Echo to do a fly over?"

Sonicblaze gave a nod. "Yes, do."

It seemed as though time had stopped at the Hope shuttle where repairs were made then double checked then tripled checked. Mirror Blade had decided it was time to find out where the first Autobot was from Optimus Prime's team. And as Firestorm and Camshaft began to scan the area for the sparks of missing Autobots, Mirror Blade went to the cargo bay. There, he went to a special holding area that he made sure was specifically built for his unique delivery.

He carefully lifted one of the canisters to take a look at it's beauty. This will lead the Deceptibots to glory if he could just contaminate one Autobot and one Decepticon. Problem is, it will also contaminate his team as well. Wonder what he could do to prevent that?

"What is that, Mirror Blade?" Trigger stepped into the storage room, his optics narrow with suspicion. "Is that what I think it is?"

Mirror Blade slowly placed the canister back in it's holder. "Yes, it is. The problem is now, how to transport it without effecting us?" He turned to the sniper with a smile on his face. "Is there any way you can place the virus inside a projectile?"

Trigger shrugged. "I suppose, but it will be very tricky." He looked around then leaned in closer to Mirror Blade. "Who authorized this?"

"Shockwave. He doesn't want the Autobots or Decepticons to return to Cybertron."

"And why is that? What does he have planned?"

Mirror Blade shrugged. "I don't know, but I like it." He pointed to the canister. "So, can you do something or not?"

"I will have to ask Beaker to help me out."

"Then do so and get back to me when you have a plan."

Just a few miles behind Echo, Beltline raced on a highway, trying his best to stay at the speed limit. According to Charlie, who sat in the driver's seat the humans had rules for their vehicles. One being a certain speed limit on all pedestrian roadways. He had never had a speed limit before and it took some getting use to.

"He's turning left." Beltline quickly scanned for any way off the road and when he didn't find any he slowed down. "This isn't good."

"Just look for an off road. There has to be some around here for service vehicles."

"Right. Echo, we'll meet you there. Stay hovering, don't land till I tell you too."

"Copy that."

Charlie shifted in the seat then stretched. "How much longer do you think?"

"About another hour or two, your time."

"Who do you think it might be, Beltline?"

"I'm hoping for another Autobot, but you never know till Echo does a fly by."

Charlie nodded. "And what if it is a Decepticon?"

"Then we kill it."

Back in the Hope Shuttle Mirror Blade paced the command room, trying desperately to come up with some idea on how to transfer the virus. It was very risky since just one particle on his metallic frame could lead into a massive epidemic. And he didn't want that at all.

He cracked his knuckles and stared at the small screen perched on his massive desk inside his office. "There has to be a way, Beaker!"

The young Autobot shook his head. "I can't find one, sir." He began typing again, this time slamming on the keys as he did so. "You do know it's highly contagious to any Cybertronian, right?"

"Yes, I know that!" Mirror Blade slammed his hand on the desk. "I swear on Primus if you don't do this, I will kill you myself!"

"Mirror Blade!" Trigger pushed away from the wall and shook his head. "Beaker, don't listen to him. Just keep working and let us know." He glanced at Mirror Blade. "Let's go."

"Fine." Mirror Blade pointed at Beaker. "When I get back you better have something!"

The two Deceptibots walked into the control where Firestorm and Camshaft were seated, looking at a large screen which displayed a map with a few blinking dots. The dots indicated Cybertronian beings, but which kind, they didn't know. They won't know till they actually went to one of those dots.

"We have company approaching one of the beacons!" Camshaft rolled over to another console and began typing away. "Signals are unknown, which could mean only one thing."

Mirror Blade tightened his hand into a fist. "Sonicblaze."

"Coming upon the signal." Reported Beltline as he skidded to a stop right in front of Echo. "I repeat, we are coming upon the signal. It appears to be a Decepticon."

"Very well." Came Sonicblaze over the secure comm-link. "Make sure first and if it is, kill him."

"Copy that." Beltline allowed Charlie out then transformed. "Let's do this, Echo."

"Firestorm, take flight now! Kill those bots on sight!" Mirror Blade turned to Redline. "Follow him!"

Redline hastily saluted. "Yes, sir! What is your instructions once there?"

Mirror Blade knew his secret weapon wasn't quite ready yet, which was unlucky for him. And now he will have to quickly think of something to do. He knew Redline wouldn't be capable of killing another Autobot, so what could this robot do? Maybe a kidnapping. He smiled at the thought and decided it was the best option he had.

"Kidnap the bot." Redline appeared a bit confused, but just nodded his head. "Now, go!"

They were ten feet down when Beltline's shovel hit something metallic. A few more light hits with his shovel satisfied him enough to get down on one knee and began to dig with his hands.

"It's a Decepticon all right!" Beltline leaned back up and shook his head. "One of the many minions that serve Megatron."

Charlie peered into the large hole to see a dark blue and red robot whose body was badly distorted. He could see that he had fallen at a great height for his body seemed to be a lot thinner then it should be. It also appeared that he had tiny little cracks all over his armor. How this robot was still alive was a complete mystery to the human.

"He's spark is fading." Echo took out a large, thin rifle out from his back and shook his head. "We should end his suffering."

Beltline nodded as he slowly stood. "Very well."

He took a few steps back and motioned for Charlie to do the same. They both watched as Echo said a quick little prayer, held the rifle a few feet above the Decepticon and fired. They heard nothing, but the echo of the shot as it bounced against the mesas.

"The job is done." Echo placed the rifle back in his holder. "What are we going to do with the body?"

"Use it for scraps." Beltline again knelt down and dug through the dirt till he got a firm grip on the bot's arms. "Man, he's heavy. Echo, grab his legs."

Echo nodded. "Sure thing. Charlie, hit the robot with the shovel or a stick."

"Uhm, okay." Charlie found a stick then very carefully climbed down the hole. He glanced up at the blind robot. "Okay, here goes."

In the last few days Terry Williams sat next to Sergeant James E. Miller, making sure that he recovered properly. The cuts he suffered from the robot were deep, cutting straight through the ribs and slicing the lungs. What made it even worse, was the burn. The burn is infected which caused a high fever and shakes to rake the body already suffering from pain. This caused the man to moan and writhe uncontrollably.

He flipped through the magazine in his lap then glanced at his watch. It was time to clean the bandages and medicate the poor guy. It was a miracle he had even made it this long.

"Well, Sergeant Miller this will be painful, but it's for your own good."

He kneeled down next to the injured man and slowly began to pry the bandages off. As he did so, the man nearly slapped him. Frustrated he glanced around for any help, but saw he was alone.

"Great, just great." He took some water and began to wet the bandage. "Hang on, this will take longer if you fight it."

Heavy footsteps came into the room then stopped at the table. "Do you need help?"

Terry turned to see Red Alert, standing over him with his arms crossed and his glowing eyes locked on the injured man. "Yes, can you gently hold him down."

Red Alert gave a nod then laid his large, black hand gently on the man's upper-body. "What do you need to do to him?"

"I need to clean his wounds." Terry handed the robot the water bottle. "While I pull this, gently squeeze the bottle and make sure the water cleans the wound."

"Right." Red Alert took the bottle between two fingers and held it above the deep wound. "Can you teach me how to take care of a human?"

"Guess I could." Terry saw the infection was not spreading, which was very good news. "Okay, now since we have the bandage off, let's start cleaning it."

"So, will he get better?"

"Hopefully." He shook his head. "This guy shouldn't be alive."

Red Alert smiled. "That's good." The robot took a glance around the room then shrugged. "I never have thought that I will be helping out creatures like yourself and this man here."

"Red Alert."

The robot nearly jumped over the table at Naito's voice. "What the slag, sir!"

Naito chuckled. "Your always great for amusement, Red." The black, thinner framed robot stepped into the room. "How's the human?"

"Doing good." Terry began to pour peroxide into the wound which caused the man to scream. "Hang on, almost there."

"Is this necessary?" Cringed the robot medic.

"Yes, it is. This is lesson one, Red Alert, so pay attention." Terry glanced up at the robot. "Unfortunately the human body will suffer before it gets better."


End file.
